The Tissue Resource and Molecular Pathology Core Facility has extensive experience in collecting, processing, storing/banking, and distributing a wide range of tissues and controls to support the research of the Skin Diseases Research Center (SDRC) members. Fresh, frozen and paraffin preparations of tissues can be supplied as well as unstained tissue slides, tissue matrix arrays, microdissected tissue components, as well as histology services. The Core also can provide investigators with access to methods of morphological and molecular analysis that are difficult for individual projects to support efficiently. Primarily the Core provides light micrscopic and immunocytochemical interpretation of animal and human tissues and cytologic materials including methods to detect gene products within transfected cells and adjacent tissue. Investigators have access to sophisticated techniques usually available only for human pathology, including immunoelectron microscopy and special histology services such as computerized morphometric analysis (CAS200 and BLISS) systems, in situ hybridization, and flow cytometry. Analytical methods available to the SDRC include high throughput ELISA assays and Western, Southern and Northern blotting. Both multiplex RT-Q-PCR and immunoassays are also available. The involvement of dedicated diagnostic pathologists ensures that all assays are performed on optimally collected, processed and diagnosed tissue components. Centrally performed procedures free investigators from duplication of basic work, allowing more productive work with the available resources and acceleration of experimental timetables. The Core works closely with biostatistical personnel so that clinical/demographic information can be linked easily with tissue specimens. The Core will support all projects of the SDRC and its services will be available to all SDRC members. In addition, its costs will be waived for Pilot and Feasibility Studies, as appropriate, for the collection of preliminary data to support grant applications. Depending on demands for services, the current resources requested will permit about a 50% discount below costs of services to SDRC members.